


dance everlasting

by slotumn



Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bittersweet, Dancing, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship Study, Slow Dancing, Wordcount: 100, dimigard week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: One two three, one two three.Round and round and round.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dimigard Week, Slotumn Portfolio





	dance everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. The obligatory "Dimigard dancing" fic.
> 
> All the ficlets in this series are connected btw, and starting with the next one it's gonna get less and less fluffy hahahahaha

They came back to the empty dancefloor, perhaps on purpose, perhaps by coincidence.

"...May I have this dance?" he asked, extending a hand. 

"Of course," she replied, taking it. 

One two three, one two three. 

Soft breaths, clacking heels, and fluttering capes became the musical accompaniment as they glid across the room. 

_She's still good_ , he thought

 _He's gotten better,_ she thought. 

One two three, one two three.

Round and round and round and,

"..."

kiss.

There were no other partners waiting to dance with them, no music indicating that this had to end. 

In some other world, maybe it didn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
